Dear Diary
by lumnusfan
Summary: Stephanie records in her journal her first attempt at sexual pleasure.


Dear Diary,

I've got a major secret, and nobody can know about it but you. Nobody would understand, so you can't tell. Of course, I know you'd never breathe a word. Are you ready? I'm in love. I know that may not seem like a big deal, but it's more a matter of my crush that people wouldn't like: Kimmy Gibler.

Truth is, I didn't even realize I had feelings for her until yesterday. See, I'm sixteen years old, and most kids my age are starting to decide what colleges to apply to. Not me; I've been having enough trouble trying to figure out my sexuality. When I was younger, I guess I was "boy crazy". But once I started high school, I wasn't so much interested in making out with guys as I was in the female anatomy. I've dated a few boys occasionally, but it's never been serious, and only to hide my indecisiveness.

For a while, I've been satisfied just to stand naked in the bathroom and run my hands over my breasts and stomach, but lately it's just not been enough. I've wanted a girl's hands on my body, and I've wanted to touch hers.

But I've had no idea who to talk to...not Aunt Becky, and definitely not Dad. DJ's two hours away at school, and this isn't exactly a telephone conversation topic. So in my mind, that left Gibler; yesterday I called and asked if I could come over to talk.

Once I was settled in her bedroom, I explained the problem - not really looking for a solution, just wanting to get it off my chest. I got done talking, and Kimmy responded, "I'll let you touch me if I can touch you."

(I found out later that Kimmy's a lesbian. That explains some of her bizarre behavior over the years.)

She went on to explain that we'd take off our own shirts and pants, but we'd remove each other's bras and panties. We peeled off our outer layers of clothing, and I took in the sight of her long legs and flat stomach. It occurred to me that her round belly button was adorable. Kimmy reached out and pulled my underwear down, then asked me to remove hers. As she stepped out of them, she told me to turn around. Kimmy unhooked my bra, slipped the straps down my shoulders, and pulled it away from my breasts, letting it fall to the floor in front of me. Almost as an afterthought, she tweaked my nipples. I then turned to face her again, and Kimmy informed me that even though her stapless bra hooked in front, she wanted me to unhook it from behind. She rotated and raised her arms for me to wrap mine around her torso. I let her bra drop between us, and she asked me to press my body against hers and massage her breasts.

I felt her skin under mine, and her nipples hardened at my touch. Kimmy pressed her body closer and we began to grind in a music-less dance. With one hand still on Kimmy's chest and the other on her belly, we thrust our hips forward, arched our backs, and swayed for several minutes.

Kimmy then led me to her bed, where we lay bare breast on top of bare breast as our tongues jockeyed for position in the other's mouth.

At this point, I began to take some creative initiative. Making my way down Kimmy's nude body, I kissed each breast and her navel before running my hand across her vagina.

"Steph, stick your fingers inside of me."

I hesitated, but only for a moment. As I slid first one finger, then another, into Kimmy's body, I watched as she bucked and arched. Her hips rocked, and the expression on her face screamed pleasure. Kimmy's motion slowly faded, her breathing heavy.

"Me too," I said, and we switched places. My heart galloped as Kimmy lowered herself into position. She tweaked my nipples again, causing them to harden. Then she ran her tongue between my breasts before making her way down to my belly button. After sticking her tongue in my navel, she nuzzled her cheek against my stomach.

Then I felt two of her fingers slide inside of me, and Kimmy wiggled them back and forth. You know the tingling sensation your foot gets after it's fallen asleep, and you try to wake it back up? For a few moments, my whole body felt that way - sort of a painful, ticklish sensation. My back arched and my hips began to rock, and I swear it felt like Kimmy's fingers were reaching straight through me. It felt amazing. Kimmy removed her fingers and joined me on her bed. We just lay there, naked, for the next couple hours, and let me tell you, dear diary, making out with another girl is the best thing ever.

~Steph


End file.
